Problem: $f(x) = 4x^{2}+x-1+2(h(x))$ $h(t) = 2t$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = 4(0^{2})-1+2(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = (2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = 4(0^{2})-1+(2)(0)$ $f(0) = -1$